Kenny (Survive)
Kenny is a main character in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. He serves as the tritagonist of the game. Kenny acted as the de-facto co-leader of the Motel Survivors, alongside Lee Everett and Lilly, though he eventually acknowledged Lee as the true leader. While he is known for taking action and showing initiative, his short temper and failure to think things through often get the better of him. Pre-Apocalypse Fort Lauderdale, Broward County, Florida Kenny was raised by his father, a man who taught Kenny about the makings of and how to repair broken cars (as he usually possessed nearly half-a-dozen wrecked vehicles in his garage at once). Kenny noted that his father was a "mean son'a bitch, but he taught him respect". Kenny's knowledge of mechanical engineering extended to boats due to his love of the water and traveling, tools that would aid him in the years following the outbreak. At some point, he went to Mexico. As an adult, Kenny became a commercial fisherman. He would hunt for snapper fish and yellow fin, but in the summers, he'd take tours down and sailfish. During one of his fishing tours, he encountered a sick octopus and decided to bring it ashore to a veterinarian's office. He met Katjaa at the office, where she agreed to help the octopus. They fell in love and became husband and wife afterward. They later had a son named Kenny Jr. (who they nicknamed to as "Duck" because of his loud nature), whom Kenny frequently played catch with. Kenny retained his job as a fisherman, allowing him to begin catching tuna, which he would allow his wife to grill for him. The family adopted a dog, but it died before the outbreak. Kenny stated that he cried when they had to put it down, despite the fact that he did not like it as much as his son did. Kenny often went sailing to the open sea for months at a time, separated from his family, which he admits to be a fact that he deeply regrets after their deaths. Kenny and his family were returning from Memphis, Tennessee after visiting Katjaa's sister when the outbreak started. He and his son were seen at Gil's Pitstop just before the outbreak started. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "A New Day" TBA "Hungry For Help" TBA "Road To Savannah" TBA "Around The Corner" TBA "Time Running Out" TBA Killed Victims *Shawn Greene (Indirectly Caused) *Larry (Alive,Assumed Before Reanimation) '' *Daniel St. John ''(Caused,Determinant) *Beatrice (Caused,Determinant) *Fivel (Determinant,Zombified) *Joe *Duck (Caused) *Katjaa (Caused) *Leland (Determinant) *Ben Paul (Indirectly Caused, Accidental; Out of Mercy, Determinant) Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive Season 1 *A New Day *Hungry For Help *Road To Savannah *Around The Corner *Time Running Out Trivia *As of Around the Corner, Kenny is the last surviving member of his family. *Kenny stated that he is Christian in Around the Corner. *Kenny is one of three characters confirmed to have outlived their children, the others being Vernon and the stranger. Category:Survive Characters